Taross Josephine Blackburn
Personality Taross seems to be pretty straightforward, not tolerating any breach of the Academy charter if she can help it. She has a job to do and her personal pride makes sure that she does it right. Her approach towards her work is often mistaken for one long string of practical jokes while cleaning up around SAIA grounds, but the things she does all have a purpose. When not working she dares to relax a little, she might even be accused of being lighthearted. Why a Mythos is in charge of the Janitorial staff (and often the only seen member) in SAIA, only a few people know, and have the courtesy not to tell. Though it's speculated she's hiding from something or someone. History Taross was born in the age when the Mythos were pulling together under one large council. Not a lot of actual documentation has survived that age, and the species genocide of clans that had taken place is generally left unmentioned. It is a black page in the history of her species. ((The following contains spoilers regarding the history of the Mythos character Taross)) When she was old enough, Taross was drafted into the fighting forces that were put together to 'persuade' those clans that would not join under the single banner of the Mythos. She was almost kicked out of said forces when it became apparent that despite her parents high magical power, she could not muster more than simple cantrips and small elemental effects. Until her powers of premonition and clairvoyancy became apparent. Brainwashed into believing what she was doing was The Right Thing, Taross became a formidable opponent in combat due to her ability to 'see' the entire battlefield from a different angle, but also due to her being able to 'sense' an opponents next move. All this time, however, she had only been sent in to deal with groups that had already resisted joining and attacked the main combat forces. She had all the reason to believe that 'insurgent forces' were trying to prevent an era of peace for the Mythos race. This all changed when she stumbled onto a burned-out homestead while on patrol-duty. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she used her powers to spy in the past and witnessed her direct supervisor slaughtering the inhabitants of the house and torch it. The young and old alike, nobody was spared. At this point she ordered the few other Mythos she had with her to report back while she checked out the area further and as soon as she was alone, she threw down her weapons and removed any army marking from her clothes before she ran. (Of course, she kept a sword for self-defense purposes.) Only after this, hiding her third eye and extra tails, did she find out about the reputation she had gained. Her name was used as a threat and cursed at the same time for being such a traitor to her own kind. Shunning the more populated areas, she started to wander, letting chance guide her to her next destination. It's unclear how or when she arrived at SAIA; to most students she was simply there one day, doing her job. Apparently she has an understanding with the Academy and Fa'Lina and she has never left the grounds since. Daily she tries to add 'something' to the Academy, and sofar her repertoire changes often enough to stay interesting. While most seem to regard this as prankish, few realise that they are geared to generate a certain emotion in the Academy... something pretty useful to Cubi. Appearance Taross is a Mythos, so much is easy to guess at first glance. She looks like a spotted skunk-taur, her height is pinned somewhere between 5 feet 8 inches and 6 feet even. She has green eyes and often very well manicured hair, fur and claws. Her hair is greying-white, though if that's because it's a natural colour or she's just going grey is a mystery. She's often seen wearing a cap to keep her hair clean and out of her face and a long coat that goes down partially along her lower back with lots of easy pockets. Most noticable is a keychain on her belt that looks to have way too many keys for the number of different doors in the Academy. What most people do not see is the fact she has three eyes and two additional head-tipped tails; both possessing three eyes as well. Her eyes are green, all nine of them. Interestingly, her two additional tails are smooth and somewhat remniscient of a drakes' - one is completely black-scaled and the other completely white. The heads on the ends of them also look a lot like little drakes. Appears In So far only the old forums RP thread. Possibly more new appearances in the future. Known Abilities Mythos are often known for their powerful magical abilities, but at first glance Taross appears almost powerless. Her elemental magics are barely enough to create a small blast of air to blow away dust, or a small flame the size a lit candle would have. Her power, however, is all focused on a single 'package' of abilities; Second Sight. Her third eyes give her the following abilities. Central: Clairvoyance with a radius of 1000m. She can not hear anything, only see. Black: Sense the future. This comes as a jumble of images and impressions, open to interpretation. Sometimes they are rather clear... like a foodfight in the cafetaria. White: Scry past. With this ability she can see what has happened in the past in the area of her immediate vicinity. It does not work for people, it does not work with her clairvoyance. It only works for the area. Usually a 5-meter radius or a single room. Janitor-Space: This is a fan-RP based ability added to the SAIA Academy, and as such has no connection to the regular DMFA universe. All across the Academy are a number of janitor supply closets. When unlocked and opened, they don't contain more than a four-foot deep closet with brooms, buckets and cleaning agents. When opened by Taross, with a special key on her belt, it opens up on an extradimensional space where she is allowed to live. It contains her bed, a desk, a bookcase, and rows upon rows of 'Lost and Found' and 'Confiscated Items'. All across the walls are more doors that all open up across the Academy. Warp Aci can only access this area alone and unencumbered, which means that they can not bring in Cubi or take out objects. Trivia * Taross has named her two 'tailheads'. The white is called Memnos, for the ability to look into the past. The black is called Tempus, for the ability to sense the future. * While her overall consciousness is her own, her two tailheads often appear to move and act independantly with a fake-consciousness of their own. They most clearly act out her true emotions when angry or happy, and they both seem to like chocolate donuts a lot. * No, she does not know where the food goes either. * The above 'split' causes her mind to be hard to read, picking up on two barely-sentient drake minds on top of the Mythos' own. * Her tailheads can 'speak', though it sounds like nonsensical 'kiii' noises regular drakes make. No-one has ever asked a drake if they are actually speaking or just making noise yet. Author's Notes Taross is my 'favourite character' and as such the screen-name and persona appears in a lot of RP areas. While these normally have absolutely no connection to one another, some exception could be made. But ask first, do not assume. A full image of Taross can be seen at 'the owners art gallery' ((Disclaimer, will contain adult art if you go past this image)) Category:DMFA Fan Characters Category:Mythos